


We are all blind in love

by fantasizewithme_0719



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Sweet Bellamy, timid Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasizewithme_0719/pseuds/fantasizewithme_0719
Summary: Set in a peaceful time in ArkadiaDrabbles that tell a storyBellamy and Clarke are very good at denying feelings for one another. But there are only so many times they can hide it before one breaks.Drabbles leading to that kiss!Worth the read if you like it angsty





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic**** YIKES! Go easy!  
> Clarke and Bellamy flirt well, but can't take a hint.

1.

It had been a hell of a day. Kane and Bellamy escorted her to IceNation today to work toward a mutual peace agreement between their two clans. It didn't go quite how Clarke had envisioned but no blood was shed so it was successful in that sense. 

That morning she had drawn on dark make-up around her eyes. She wanted to make her soft, gentle face look fierce even if it was a facade. After all her time as a leader, Clarke still struggled to find courage when dealing with the grounders. Her war paint was her best defense; her best chance not be seen for what she really was, a scared girl.  
She wet a cloth and headed toward the mirror and sink that sat in the hallway to be communally used. She began to wipe away her make-up, began to wipe away her mask. Slowly she could see her face appear again and suddenly felt so small. She wondered how she could fool anybody into thinking she had the answers. Why would they follow her when she wasn't even sure where to lead. Clarke knew she was smart, gifted even, but she knew she didn't deserve that admiration she received. The way Kane respected and listened to her, the way her mom stood aside to let Clarke have the final say in their decisions, and especially not the way Bellamy protected her like she was a royalty.

"Hey princess" a voice came from behind her. In the mirror she could only make out a tall figure, but she already knew who it was.   
Clarke didn't turn around because her make up was now fully off and she was feeling vulnerable.

"There you are," he spoke gently, making eye contact with her in the mirror.

"I didn't know you were looking for me," she still didn't turn to him, but could see him in the reflection shaking his head as if to say she had misunderstood.   
His lips parted as if he were about to speak, but he didn't follow through. 

Bellamy's arms slowly came around each side of her, resting his hands on the counter. She grew stiff and her heart rate immediately picked up.   
He stood there for a long moment before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "You really look better without all that make-up on."   
His breath was so warm and she realized she had leaned her head involuntarily toward his lips. He inhaled deeply.

"I don't wear it to look better. I wear it as a camoflauge, a mask, to seem, you know..." But she trailed off because she couldn't even begin to explain what she thought of herself. She was still facing the mirror and only looked at him through the reflection.   
Even so, she felt insecure and exposed like she was always did when it came to Bellamy.   
And as if he was reading her thoughts, he said, "I get it. But, it doesn't change who you are underneath. I see you. I know you. There is nothing you need to hide."

How did he do that? Make her feel like she was special, like she was worthy. Clarke stared at her reflection for a moment but just couldn't see it.  
She took a deep breath and stepped back.   
Bellamy pulled back as well and gave her space.   
Clarke looked up at him and gave him a small, shy smile and a quick nod. "Thank you for standing by us today. I know you don't see this peace treaty as a viable option and you'd rather strap up and prepare for a fight, but you've still been loyal to Kane."

"I would follow you anywhere, Clarke. I support the plan you and Kane came up with, but yes, you know I am always ready to bring the guns."   
Clarke didn't miss the part where he'd singled her out. Was she his leader too? No way.   
He was so strong-willed and courageous that it was hard to believe anybody could make him a follower.   
Clarke gave him a small laugh but needed to get away from Bellamy.   
These past few minutes were too intense for someone like Clarke, especially with how Bellamy made her feel.

"I'm off to the med-bay, Bellamy, see you later." 

She walked off and looked back over her shoulder to see Bellamy watching her. Thankfully he coudn't see her blush.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy loves that Clarke always supports him. They are a great team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic****  
> Angsty and fluffy drabbles!

2.

"Wait, wait, sit up slowly, let me help," she called to Madi, one of her younger patients.  
She had suffered a spear to her leg just a week ago.  
Radicals among IceNation had raided them one day as they were hiking to replenish their medical plant supplies. It had been Clarke's idea that a few children went along as students to learn about edible and healing plants.  
So now, as she looked at Madi she, of course, felt nothing but guilt.  
"How does your wound feel today?" Clarke asked Madi. 

"It is healing well and when I try to walk, it doesn't feel so stiff."  
Madi was ten, but she was brilliant and had a real knack for all things medical. Madi was much like Clarke was at that age; itching to learn.

"That is great, but I see you took your bandage off, Madi. You know you have to leave the wound covered to avoid infection." Clarke said to her gently.

"Yes, Clarke, I know. I was actually just changing it. I wanted to handle it myself, for learning purposes." Clarke smiled at Madi. 

"Well, then, please, finish," Clarke gave Madi the go ahead and watched as she sterilized the area of the wound and carefully patched a bandaged back on her skin. 

Clarke couldn't have done it better herself. "That is impressive. Looks like you won't need me for much longer."

"Clarke, I learned everything from you. Please don't go, I want to know more." She pleaded with Clarke. "I would like you to show me how to apply stitches.

"You are always so eager aren't you?" Clarke shook her head in disbelief and admiration.

Clarke had an idea and some time to kill, so she reached over in her medical kit and pulled out her small, metal scalpel.  
Madi's eyes got big as Clarke held it to her bicep and made a small but pretty deep cut along her arm.

"Clarke!" Madi shot up in shock. Clarke was going to make this a thorough teaching moment.

"Stay calm, Madi, always. No matter what is presented to you. As you can see, I have suffered a bad laceration to my left bicep here and need to be cleaned up and stitched immediately. Do you think you can handle that?" Clarke looked to her questioningly. 

Without hesitation, Madi nodded and got to work. She had first stopped the bleeding and held Clarke's hand as she drizzled rubbing alcohol over her cut.  
As she went for the suture kit, she hesitated for a moment.

"Madi," Clarke whispered and she looked up at her. "You've watched me do this hundreds of times, trust yourself, trust your hands and remember, we have to be brave so that our patients will be brave too."

Madi beamed up at Clarke like that was the boost she needed. She began to stitch Clarke up like she was a trained.

Clarke looked away so she wouldn't wince at the stings going through her arm.  
Clarke looked over to the entrance of the med bay to see Bellamy leaned against the wall.  
Clarke's heart stopped at the sight of him. He was too tall, too tan, and too beautiful with all of those freckles. Damn him.  
Clarke acknowledged him with a nod. She wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but judging by the light in his eyes and the way his lips were set in a smile, she figured he had witnessed most of that. There he was, doing it again. She was just being herself, just doing what she loved to do and he was standing there like she was a real-life angel. He had to stop doing this to her. 

"Interesting methods you have there, doctor" Bellamy said as he took slow steps toward her.

"When it comes to medicine, the only way to learn is from experience, " She retorted and looked over to Madi who literally looked like she was having the time of her life. 

"Clarke is the best teacher, and the best doctor, I am so lucky"  
Madi began to flatter her with compliments which, of course, made Clarke look to her feet and turn tomato red. 

"No, no Madi, you are the best student. And these stitches are incredible! That didn't take you long at all. Have you been practicing behind my back?"  
Clarke asked causing Madi to laugh out of sheer giddiness. 

Bellamy place his hand on Clarke's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
"Thanks for saving our princess, Madi. You are a real hero."

This caused Clarke and Madi to beam at eachother and they gave in to a small fit of giggles.  
Clarke ran her finger along her sutured arm and nodded in approval.  
"Well, class is dismissed for the night. I told my mom I would meet her before nightfall."

Madi wrapped her in a hug. She broke away and returned to her cot in the med-bay where she would have to stay for the next few nights.  
Clarke headed off to meet her mom and she felt Bellamy follow behind her.

"I needed to run something by you, while I have you here," Bellamy said catching up with Clarke and meeting her pace.  
Clarke looked to him and raised her eyebrows. 

"I know we are all about peace these days, but Raven and I were talking and we think it would be wise to continue to train our younger soldiers how to properly use guns. We wanted to hold target practice regularly each week . Not only that, but we will engage in some hand to hand combat and strength training. I believe it is important to-"

Clarke stopped walking and turned to Bellamy.  
"If you are trying to convince me, you can stop. If you think it's a good idea then I trust your judgement."

"Oh" Bellamy couldn't help that there was a smile growing on his face, "well, I was expecting...well, not that response."  
Bellamy said but Clarke just gave him a look that made him wonder why he would ever doubt her support.

"Clarke!" Abby was calling her from across the camp and Clarke turned her head to acknowledge her mom.  
As she was looking away, she felt Bellamy's hand reach up to her face and grab a piece of her hair that was hanging on her cheek.  
He stroked it for a moment with his hand also brushing against her face. It sent a shiver down her spine and she switched her eyes back to Bellamy who was staring at her with such heat she was sure she was going to burst into flames. She physically could not look away until her mom finally reached her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Abby said as searched Clarke's face for some sort of explanation.  
Bellamy finally relaxed his hand at his side that had been curled into a tight fist as if he was fighting himself on something.

"I am on my way to get some food. You two ladies enjoy your night"  
Bellamy backed away waiting for Clarke to look up at him one last time but instead her eyes were glued to the ground.  
He spun around and took off toward the cafeteria.

"Clarke, are you and Bellamy-" Abby was cut off.

"Mom, I have so much I want to tell you about our meeting today. Kane really has a way with words and I think we may be able to come up with a compromise with these grounders. believe it or not, but..." They started to head toward the bonfire that was lighting up Arkadia that night. Clarke gabbed on and on about politics, medicine, and the people of Arkadia. All of the people except for one. She didn't mention Bellamy once, she couldn't risk her mom knowing, and her mom would know. Would know what? Well, Clarke didn't really know, did she?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets injured  
> Bellamy is her knight and shining armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****My first Fic****  
> Could these two be any more oblivious?

3.

"Go faster!" Bellamy yelled to Monty.

Monty was driving the rover and they were headed full speed back to Arkadia. Clarke was sprawled across Raven and Bellamy's lap still unconscious. 

"We are about to pull up. Hold on for us Clarke, "Kane said to Clarke even though she wasn't able to hear it.

Their second peace treaty meeting with IceNation did not go as planned. Their meeting was ambushed. Clarke had been one of the lucky ones who got off with a stab wound to her side. There were several killed and many more injured. Clarke wasn't awake but she was alive, that made her lucky. They were rushing back to Arkadia, to Abby really.  
Monty slammed the brakes to the rover as they reached their destination. Monty and Jasper rushed around to open the back doors. Kane and Bellamy carried Clarke into the camp and straight to the medical bay. 

"Abby.....Abby, Help!" Bellamy began to shout.  
Abby came running out of the room with fear already flashing in her eyes.

"Clarke! What happened to my baby? What happened?" Abby asked frantically as she cleared off the closest desk by throwing everything to the floor. 

"A spear....it came out of no where, it flew right into her side....I tried to jump to her...to tackle her out of the way...I was too late."  
Bellamy was straining for air and his eyes were wide with panic.

Abby pulled up Clarke's shirt so she could see for herself. Abby struggled to keep her hands from shaking as she worked to stop the blood. Bellamy held Clarke's hand in his but could not bare to watch as Abby cleaned the wound.  
She had been working on Clarke for about an hour when Clarke stirred from her sleep. Her eyes opened to see her mom working diligently by her side.  
Abby noticed that Clarke's eyes were now open.  
"Clarke, sweetie-" Abby began but stopped talking when she realized Clarke was trying to speak.

"Bellamy, where is...is he ok...?" Her lips were trembling until Bellamy squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm right here, " Bellamy lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips lightly against her. 

"How bad is it?" She asked now addressing her mom. 

"It went deep baby, but it only hit your appendix. We will have to remove it but you are going to be okay. You'll need a good bit of recovery time though."  
Clarke just nodded to her mom and closed her eyes again. She was very tired and fell easliy back to sleep. 

Abby worked on Clarke for another three hours. Everyone had left once the appendix surgery was over, except for Bellamy. He was still there sitting by Clarke holding her hand. 

"She will most likely be asleep the whole night, you might as well go get some sleep yourself and come back to see her in the morning."  
Abby said gently to Bellamy who was staring at Clarke.

"Just in case she does wake up, I am going to rest here tonight." Bellamy didn't look away from Clarke.  
Abby nodded and had somehow known he was going to say that.

"She's lucky to have you, Bellamy. Her loyal protector, her guardian. You keep her centered, you know?"  
And that makes me lucky to have you too, Abby thought to herself. 

"You got it backwards," Bellamy replied still not taking his eyes from Clarke. She protected him, kept him centered, so of course he would guard her life. 

"Goodnight Clarke," Abby whispered and kissed her hair before leaving for the night.

"Goodnight my princess" Bellamy whispered before leaning back in his chair and resting his eyes.

 

*****

Clarke had been on bed rest for a whole week now. She was already going out of her mind and still had another week to go as ordered by her mother.  
She wasn't sure what to make of it, but Bellamy came to visit her everyday; this was the only thing she looked forward to.  
He would bring her breakfast, stop by after his guard shift to check in, and best of all, he would stay with her until she fell asleep. He would tell her every detail of his day and keep her informed on everything happening in Arkadia. 

"I don't think I can handle another week of this Bell," Clarke sighs in exasperation one night after hearing about his action packed day.

"Clarke, you aren't missing much, I would enjoy the rest because before you know it, you'll be stressed and sleep deprived again." Bellamy says trying to comfort her.

"That is all I know Bellamy, I prefer it that way. Do you know how dangerous it is to leave me alone with my thoughts for so long?"  
Clarke does try to make it sound like a joke, but Bellamy knows the truth. Bellamy understands that underneath her tough exterior, there is true pain.

"That's why I come visit you as much as I can," He replies trying to play along but there is a serious edge behind his voice too.

"Those are the only moments of my day that I actually enjoy," Clarke says to keep their playful banter going ,and it takes her a moment before she realizes what she actually just admitted. 

She sees Bellamy inhale sharply as he looks at her. Clarke suddenly sees something very interesting on the ground. She can't look into his eyes, he sees right through her, dammit. But, she doesn't have a choice in the matter as he tucks his finger under her chin and pulls her up to look at him. 

"I'm glad you enjoy my company because there is no getting rid of me."  
Bellamy literally melts her heart. She feels like nothing more than a puddle on the ground.  
He continues to gaze into her eyes and she isn't sure how much more she can bare.  
He lets her loose and laughs when she finally exhales and it is much louder than she expected. 

Does he know the effect he has on her? She wants to be strong, be fearless, and be mysterious for him. The best she can do is remember to breathe around him and that's going to have to be enough.

"I brought some cards with me tonight. Would you like to play?" She can't hide her relief when Bellamy changes the subject.

"Cards, yes, cards sound good." Bellamy looks at her for a moment longer just to shake his head ever so slightly and lets a smile dance on his lips.  
It was like he was having an internal conversation. Clarke didn't want to know though. She wanted to lighten the mood, so they began to play.  
It was four hours later when Clarke finally fell asleep. Bellamy was already asleep in his chair next to her bed. She didn't wake him.  
He was smiling in his sleep and no way in hell was she interrupting that.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight.Fight.Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****My first fan fic  
> Mostly Bellarke Drabbles, not a good flow story  
> Please comment!!! I'd love to hear from you

4.

Bellamy's POV

 

He was down to the last hour of his guard duty. The morning had dragged on especially slow but mostly because he was looking forward to something. What kind of person looked forward to sorting through scrap metal? Not him, normally. But today, Clarke was being released from the med-bay and was, of course, eager to get back to work. In an attempt to have her take it slow, he had asked Raven what kind of help they could offer her. 

Bellamy felt closer than ever to Clarke after spending two weeks straight with her. And he felt bad for even thinking it ,but he had been glad to have her on bed rest for all that time. They both had busy schedules most days. But, these past couple weeks she couldn't run away from him when he made her skittish, she couldn't make excuses to avoid meeting with him; she was his.   
Clarke gave Bellamy every sign of liking him, as a person, and of wanting to spend time with him, but he could tell that she would only let herself get so close. He wasn't sure what to make of it sometimes, but this didn't stop him from feeling the way he did about her. He was indeed crazy about Clarke, and he had no intention of ever hiding that. In fact, seeing her blush for him gave him so much satisfaction. Clarke had all of him, whether she knew it or not.

Bellamy left his post and headed to see Raven and get started on their task for the night.   
To his surprise, Clarke had beat him there.   
He couldn't help the giant smile on his face as he crept up behind her.   
He reached down to her shoulders and shook her. "Hey!" he shouted, causing Clarke to let out a squeal.   
The frustration on her face slid away when she turned and saw that it was Bellamy. He watched as she fought a smile and smacked him on his chest. 

She patted on the crate that was set out next to her, telling him to sit down. They worked silently for quite a while, only communicating with their side glances that they took turns sharing. Bellamy couldn't help but feel like a teenager in love where it didn't matter what he was doing, as long as she was there with him.

"Dammit, shit, " Raven cursed into the air, bursting their private bubble.

"What is it, Raven?"   
Clarke looked over to see her head in her hands. Raven was the hardest working person in Arkadia and probably the most brilliant as well, and she knew it. She was currently in charge of preparing the ark for the harsh winter to come. Patching holes, rationing food, insulating the walls, well that was the easy stuff; what Raven did...well, Bellamy really didn't know exactly but he knew it was a job cut out for only her.

"Oh, nothing, just some impossible engineering problem that has me momentarily stumped. No you can't help and yes I will figure it out"   
Raven replied as her usual self.

"Raven why don't you take the rest of the night off. Bellamy and I will finish this, but you should go get some rest."   
Clarke gave Bellamy a spark of hope in his chest. Clarke was probably being nice, as usual, and Raven did look tired, but he felt like maybe Clarke wanted them to be alone. He waited to hear Raven's response without looking up.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm outta here. Later Blake, Griffin, don't mess anything up while I'm gone."   
Bellamy and Clarke both laughed as she walked out of the room, closing the door. 

Bellamy felt it. The way the feeling in the room shifted as soon as he was left alone with Clarke. They continued to sift through the metal laying before them, but he definitely felt it.

"I spoke with my mom this morning," Clarke began, "about taking the rover out in a few days. We need to collect a lot more plants, berries, and nuts to store for the winter season." 

"You want to leave camp and risk getting hurt again to do some hunting?" Bellamy put some venom behind those words because her words had sent a shock through him. How could this be on her mind when she literally got out of the med-bay today?

"No...we are picking berries, Bellamy, not hunting." 

"That's not the point, Clarke. I can get a group of guards together and send them out to do this for you." 

"I don't need them to do it for me, I am capable. I spent my two weeks recovering and now I'm ready to get back to work, get back to my life." Clarke said looking at Bellamy with soft eyes.

"I understand Clarke, that doesn't mean you need to jump at your first chance to go off the camp. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone." Bellamy hands were shaking alittle as his anger forced him to stand up.

"Bellamy, it isn't like that. I am doing my part. I'll have a whole crew with me and we are driving most of the way. We're going to leave at dawn and probably won't even need to stay the night out there."   
Clarke was explaining herself and Bellamy knows she makes a little sense. That doesn't matter, Bellamy was blinded by anger. Why won't Clarke let him take care of this for her? It is just too soon for her to be out there doing strenuous work. 

"Stay here. I will go with the crew. You can tell me exactly what to get." Bellamy pleaded.

Clarke hesitated for a second. She rose to her feet to face him and he could see the redness growing on her face. She was so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating off her.

"So, it's okay for you to put yourself in danger, but for me it's out of the question?" Clarke questioned obviously straining to stay calm.

"I'm not the one who was just stabbed with a spear," Bellamy yelled louder and harsher than he had expected it to come out.

"That was over two weeks ago, and my own mother gave me permision to do this, yet you are trying to stop me from going."   
Clarke wasn't the type to fight, but he could tell by the look on her face that he was really pushing her. 

"I am not trying to stop you Clarke, you are- not- going," He says those last three words slowly.   
He will lock her up if he has to. She is so unbelievably stubborn, why can't she see that he is right?

Bellamy flinches as Clarke laughs out loud. It isn't the beautiful laugh that he loves to hear from her. They were already standing close but she takes another step forward. Bellamy's breath catches in his throat. Clarke looks up, deep into his eyes and Bellamy's heart picks up more speed, as if that was possible. 

"I will go, Bellamy, " She says his name as if it's dirty, " I was going to ask you to come with me, I wanted you there, I knew you would have my back."   
She looks to the ground and shakes her head. "I guess I was wrong about you."   
They are so close now that Bellamy's deep breathes are going against Clarke's lips. She looks at him hurt and scared. He can't help but regret how this whole entire fight went. He just wanted to protect her, couldn't she understand?

After that Bellamy wasn't sure what to say. All he can see now is how sparkling blue her eyes are, how flushed her cheeks are, and how her chest is almost pressed up against his.  
He sees something flicker in her eyes. He isn't imagining it. In fact, the air between them changes entirely. The heat from their anger now seems like warmth from the desire of their bodies. He chooses this moment to speak,  
"Clarke, I only want to protect you." he says as a whisper.

"Then stay by my side," Clarke's words hit Bellamy at his core.   
She wasn't just talking about the stupid trip, he knew that. She wanted him by her side. 

He sees her stare flicker down to his lips. Her look stirs things in him that have been asleep for far too long. He wants to lean down and kiss her lips, but he doesn't want to scare her away.   
Bellamy is in his head too long because Clarke breaks away. She steps back from their moment, steps back from him, steps back into reality. She is no longer looking at him, in fact, she refuses to.   
He searches for her; he needs to know what she is thinking, if only she would look at him. 

"We set out two days from now, this Friday, at dawn," Clarke says as she heads to the door, "I hope you don't mind finishing up the last of that."   
She motions to the metal on the floor. 

Before Bellamy can even speak or think, the door is closed behind her. Clarke is gone and Bellamy drops back on to his crate. Well, shit, he had wanted tonight to go so differently. He will have to be different, for her. He can try.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***My first fan fic***  
> Reads like drabbles, but all goes together  
> Pretty angsty  
> Love these two
> 
> Comment please!!

5.

Clarke woke up with a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She had felt this before, it was anxiety. It wasn't the first time she felt this way and it was becoming more regular after suffering through her near death experience. The four walls of her already small room seemed to be closing in on her. Her breaths came quicker and grew more shallow. She became very aware of her own heartbeat. Do not panic, she thought. She shot out of her bed and rushed out of her room to the hallway. Clarke had to get her thoughts off of her mental health, she was going to give herself an anxiety attack. A distraction is what she needed and she knew just the person. 

It only took Clarke two guesses to find where Bellamy was. He was never in his room, he wanted to be seen out and about camp. She checked at his usual spot along the gate that he would guard, but his absence meant he had the day off. So she headed for the armory and gun range. This really only consisted of a few different targets Bellamy had set up to be able to instruct the Arkadians. 

As she rounded the corner, he came into sight. He was leaning against the side of the ark, drinking some water. Bellamy was suited with a tool belt, and appeared to be doing some handy work with a few other men. Clarke watched his sweat drip down his cheek bones. Should she find a sweating Bellamy gross? She wasn't sure but she surely didn't. In fact, she had seen him beaten up, bruised, bleeding, and usually dirty, but it didn't stop her from thinking he was seriously handsome. She didn't want to interrupt his work but he seemed to be taking a break anyway. 

She started heading toward him, but stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Bre walking toward him with a towel in her hand. She reached up to his face and was slowly wiping his sweat away. She stroked his temples and across his dark curls. Clarke felt nauseous but she couldn't look away. Bre was standing in front of him now, closer than was necessary, laughing at every word he said ,though Bellamy's face remained solemn, Clarke saw red.   
Jealousy? Really Clarke? she thought.   
She had no right to be jealous. Bellamy had no idea how she felt about him, and hell, Clarke didn't know how she felt either. Bellamy was very single and very attractive. When Clarke first met Bellamy, he was known for having many girls pining for him. He never hid the fact that he was making his way around their camp, but Clarke never cared then. She admitted it had been a long time since Bellamy lived that way. He had grown up, and quit sleeping around. Or at least he knew how to be more subtle about it now.   
But, damn, here he was flirting and it made Clarke's stomach knot up.   
This was not the distraction she wanted. 

She had to get out of there. NOW. 

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she caught Bellamy's eye. 

He was now looking past Bre and directly at Clarke. Shit. Shit. 

Clarke turned quickly and walked hastily away. Just as Clarke thought she was in the clear, a hand grabbed hold of her arm. Clarke literally couldn't breathe. She was swung around and was facing Bellamy before she could even process a thought. He stared directly into her, as he always did.

"Hey, Clarke, where you running off to?" Bellamy asked.   
Clarke knew she wasn't running anywhere except for away from him. 

"I...I, um, just remembered something I needed to tell Raven, so..." Well, clearly Clarke sucked at lying under pressure.   
But, really it was his piercing eyes, she couldn't think when he was holding her hostage in his stare. 

"Ok, " He didn't call her on her lie, "well, did you need something from me?"

"No, it's okay, we will talk later, I know you are busy,"   
Clarke was referring to his maintenance work, of course, not the intimate moment she just caught him in. Right? 

Bellamy shook his head and his hard eyes turned gentle. "Clarke, I'm never too busy for you. I have time, what is it?" 

Her name on his lips sounded so beautiful. She steadied her breathing before she began to speak.   
"It was nothing important really..." she said softly as she bit her lip.

"Clarke..." Bellamy warned. Clarke snapped out of it. 

"I wanted to see if I'd be able to attend your next class. I'd like some practice before we go on our supply trip,"   
Before Clarke could even finish, a giant smile appeared on Bellamy's face. She was sure that her face was red.

"Of course Clarke, you don't even have to ask. But, I have to ask you, why the sudden interest?"   
If Clarke wasn't mistaken, Bellamy looked slightly nervous. He was watching her waiting for an answer.

"It's just, after what happened, after the attack, I would like to be able to defend myself. And you are the best, right? I'd like to learn from the best."   
Clarke looked to him playfully as he considered what she said and nodded in agreement.   
"So what's the schedule like?"

"There is one in the morning. We start at 7am sharp" .Clarke nodded in response.

And with that Clarke wanted to get the hell out of there. She started to walk away to the med-bay to busy herself.

"I'm looking forward to it, princess," Bellamy called out.   
Clarke allowed herself one quick glance backward to see his face. He was still smiling like a child on his birthday. This did funny things to her. She picked up her pace, she needed to get away from Bellamy.

 

 

*****

 

Bellamy's POV

 

2:17am. 3:26am. 5:03am. 6:15am.   
Finally, it was time to get up. Bellamy did not sleep well, but he didn't want to admit it was because he was nervous. He and Clarke had been through a lot together and had spent a lot of time together too. But, this was different. She had never been apart of his training sessions. Clarke was not a fighter, and never showed interest in learning from him. Bellamy had wanted her to learn some self-defense moves for a while, and couldn't believe that she had barely ever held a gun. She was a believer in the peaceful approach, but I guess she was reconsidering. 

Bellamy suited up and was the first to arrive at the armory. He looked over the attendance list for the day. Besides Clarke, there were six others. They would spend the first hour handling the guns and gear, followed by two hours of hand-to-hand combat including offensive and defensive moves. He would pair with Clarke due to their uneven number of people. Also because he would love to spend the day giving her special attention without it being too suspicious. 

Everyone began to show right at 7:00.   
And then there was Clarke. Shit, she was so beautiful.   
She was wearing clothes that clung to her today, he couldn't help but gawk at her as she walked up.   
Her eyes were locked on the ground, holding true to her bashful self. He thought a girl so stunning should have more confidence. He'd have to teach her that too.

"Welcome everybody. Your partner for the day is listed here. For the first hour you will continue the target practice from last week. Remember to focus on long range shooting. I'll be around to check-in. Break."   
At that everyone went off as they already knew the drill. Clarke started to follow toward the guns.

"And you, are with me today," Bellamy called to Clarke who spun around and nodded.   
She looked very serious today.Bellamy found it absolutely adorable, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that.

Bellamy helped her get familiar with their weapons. He would have her start with a pistol today. After explaining all of the safety guidelines, he let her take to the range. Maybe she wasn't normally confident, but right now she looked so fierce. And even better than that Clarke was enjoying herself. 

"This is so...empowering," Clarke admitted to him. She was smiling up at him as he stood behind her. 

Bellamy's heart was light as a feather. He returned her bright smile and she continued shooting. Her accuracy was impressive for someone who never handled a gun. Bellamy simply watched and admired her until she was out of the blanks he had given her. 

"How did I do?" Clarke asked him. 

"You were impressive Clarke, as usual."   
He praised her and within seconds she went from confident to coy.   
"Did you want to try a different gun? Something with a little more power?"   
Her face lit up and she nodded her head vehemently. Bellamy had to laugh at this as he ran off to grab it. 

Bellamy took the time to make his rounds and do some coaching. Everyone was on their game today and it made him happy because Clarke was here to witness it.   
After their hour was up, Clarke was on a "gun high" as Bellamy called it.

"I can't believe I was actually hitting the target with that rifle, the recoil was intense," she was using shooting gargon and it made Bellamy's heart swell, "the pistol is more my speed I think because I am usually close up to the action anyway. But, Bellamy..." She stopped walking and looked at him, "I get it now, this is exhilirating!" Clarke confessed.

"I'm happy you are enjoying yourself. I think you are going to like hand-to-hand too."   
Bellamy was leading her back to the rest of the group so he could give his instructions.   
His hand was hovering over her lower back, guiding her. She felt so warm as his hand grazed against the exposed skin that was left by her tank top.

He had to focus long enough to send them to their groups. He noticed Clarke standing back watching him as he coached a few of them individually. He was eager to get started with her, but she was watching him with admiration in her eyes and he was loving every second of it. 

Bellamy showed Clarke the basics first. Stance, posture, how to throw a punch and a kick, blocking, etc. She was catching on very well. There were no more smiles on her face; she had turned back to serious Clarke. She was soaking all of the knowledge in like a sponge, he could see it in her eyes. They began doing a few practice fights with each other. Bellamy showed her a few defensive moves to use on an attacker by playing the attacker. She succeeded every time but obviously he was taking it easy.

With only thirty minutes left Bellamy called everyone to him.

"Great practice today, every one of you. Before we wrap up for the day, I'd like to have sparring matches with your partner, first one knocked to the ground looses. We will have one match at a time so we can all observe. Any volunteers for first fight?" 

Two hands were raised and they set up and went at it. 

After all three pairings had finished, Bellamy knew it was time for him and Clarke to spar.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you Clarke, so show me what you got,"   
he whispered in Clarke's ear as they stepped into place for their fight. 

Their referee told them to fight and Clarke took it very seriously by throwing the first punch and hitting him square in the jaw. She immediately recoiled and gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't be sorry princess, hit me again," He taunted with smirk on his face.   
He saw her face turn serious again. Bellamy gave her two good kicks, one to her thigh and one to her stomach. She winced but kept coming back. Clarke made a few more good moves on him, but he was ready to put her on her ass.   
He stepped into her with the intention of hooking her leg with his foot knocking her off balance. Instead, she grabbed his foot and pulled it high into the air. He let out a loud gasp and landed flat on his back.   
She was standing over him with her feet straddling his sides. Everyone cheered for Clarke and was laughing at Bellamy's defeat.

"How's the view from down there Bellamy?" She asked cockily. 

He couldn't believe it, he was just beat by Clarke. The student beat the teacher. He couldn't take her smug look anymore and had to bring her to his level. He reached up and grabbed the back of her legs. Her knees buckled and now she was straddling his sides with her knees planted on the ground. 

All eyes were on them, but to Bellamy, he was alone with Clarke. Her on top of him had his thoughts in a dark place very quickly. His hands were resting on her hips and she hadn't moved yet. He gripped them tighter and rubbed his thumbs along her exposed skin.

"You look good like this, " Clarke said with a wicked smile. Clearly this small victory had gone directly to her head. 

"You can have me like this anytime you want," Bellamy counters. 

He normally would never be this forward with Clarke, but only because she was usually so reserved. But seeing her so free like this, seriously turned him on and he couldn't help it. 

"But, if you're as good as you say, shouldn't you be on top?"   
Bellamy felt something stir in his pants. Clarke flirting with him, while straddling him. He wanted someone to pinch him because this had to be a dream.

"Alright, class dismissed, " Bellamy called out to everyone who had been gaping at their exchange.   
He turned back to Clarke hoping his words wouldn't cause her to move.   
"When it comes to fighting you, I don't know whether it is better to win or lose."

"You really wouldn't know since you haven't won yet," Clarke said remaining exactly where she was. 

"I have won, Clarke," He said as he looked over their bodies that were put together. 

Bellamy must have startled something in her because he felt as her body grew stiff on top of him, and a blush appeared on her face.

"We should probably get off the ground now," Clarke stood up now as his hands slid down her legs not wanting to let go.   
She held out her hand to him. "I would like to do this again, soon." She added. Bellamy's eyes shot straight to hers as his heart picked up tempo.  
"You know, spar with you." Clarke clarified and Bellamy was nothing but disappointed. 

"Anytime princess"

Clarke nodded to him and headed off away from him. The thoughts in his head went crazy. He had not imagined her intensity, her flirting. He wasn't sure that she cared for him as more than friends, but what if he had been wrong? What if she was as scared as he was? What if she wanted him to make the first, real move? He knew she was naturally reserved and modest. Maybe she had convinced herself that he only wanted to be friends. God, she was certainly wrong if that were true. But then another thought haunted him, what if he just imagined all of that? What if that heat was only one sided? He was going to be sure to test the waters more, if there was hope, he would fight for it.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fan fic***  
> Bellarke drabbles made to a story  
> Comment please!!

6.

Bellamy's POV

 

Bellamy was getting the rover loaded. Enough food for five, blankets, a few rifles, and bags to store their findings in. This was the trip that Clarke had planned and reserved the rover for; this was the trip they had fought over. But, at the end of the day, with Clarke having Kane and Abby's approval, he had no ground left to stand on. So here he was at 5:00 in the morning making sure everything was perfectly prepared, for them, for Clarke, really. 

Why the hell wasn't she helping? Maybe because Roan of Azgeda had come and asked for a private audience with our princess. He had come late last night where they spent over two hours alone in the camp's meeting room. This had been enough to make Bellamy's blood boil. He had insisted that whatever needed to be said to Clarke could be said to him too, but Roan didn't back down. Clarke squeezed Bellamy's arm and gave him a reassuring nod, so he had to let her go. But needless to say, he didn't sleep last night. 

Now he had to watch them across camp. He was standing, almost towering over her, staring at her intensely as she spoke.   
Bellamy understood very well how Clarke could capture you with her words, making you want more, but watching someone else falling under her spell made him sick.   
The moment Roan reached out and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, Bellamy lunged forward needing to put a stop to this immediately. 

Bellamy stormed across the camp to reach them, causing Clarke to jump at the sight of him.   
Roan's hand fell off her shoulder and now they were both looking at him, waiting.

"Ready to head out, Clarke. We have a lot to accomplish and only so much daylight." He tried to remain passive, but his heart was racing out of anger and he knew he came across as annoyed as he felt.  
Roan just gave a grunt in response, but Clarke looked to him with her kind eyes, making him weak in the knees.

"Of course, Bell, sorry to keep you waiting," She nodded to Roan saying she would see him later. 

This did irritate Bellamy, but then she was by his side walking toward the rover.   
Their arms were brushing together as they walked and Bellamy felt himself calming down again.

"Roan is a good man, you know, a good leader to his people. You would like him if you got to know him."

Clarke broke this silence, but her words had just about broken his heart. He was being silly to be this jealous, and he knew this, but it didn't stop it from happening. Bellamy wasn't sure what to say so he just hummed as a response, and saw a smile flash across Clarke's face.

"What's so funny?" Bellamy asked her. 

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Bellamy couldn't argue with that. Her face was so soft it was almost like she admired that about him. 

"About certain things, yes, I can be known to be...obstinate," Bellamy quipped playfully causing an actual laugh to burst from her lips.   
She clutched on to Bellamy's hand as she continued to laugh. 

Bellamy took the opportunity to pull her close as he held her hand.   
They were practically nose to nose, neither one of them breathing.

"Does that bother you?" Bellamy whispered.

Clarke didn't answer, she just shook her head back and forth. Her face was completely serious now.

"Good"

"But..." Clarke cleared her throat, and Bellamy was watching her amused,   
"There are things about you that do bother me." His mouth twitched.   
She was being completely playful, he knew that. Bellamy was sweating due to their proximity and he felt the suspense building. 

"Oh...like what?" Bellamy had leaned just a inch over toward her ear and whispered when he spoke. 

"Like how jealous you get when you don't need to be." She responded unexpectedly.   
Bellamy knew she had mustered up all her courage to say this because her eyes were now glued to the ground. 

"How can I know that I don't need to be?" He asked as he brushed his fingers down her arm watching goosebumps appear beneath his touch. 

Her breath hitched, she was unable to reply, so he leaned in just slightly toward her lips-

"HELLO!"   
A loud scream pierced the air from across the camp. Clarke jumped back immediately. Bellamy stared at her for a moment longer, searching her face, and saw nothing but her blush. Her guard was back up. Dammit. Who had interrupted them, they would die!

"Are we going to go kill things or what?" It was Octavia, his own sister, who had ruined his moment. She had a knowing look on her face as she looked between Clarke and Bellamy. She was such a child when she wanted to be. 

"We aren't hunting, Octavia, just collecting herbs, berries, and tree nuts to boost our collection. I can show you exactly what we are looking for," Clarke smiled at Octavia, pulling her close.

"Oh, goodie" Octavia replied sarcastically. 

Clarke laughed and they all walked to load in the rover. Monty was driving with Jasper in the passengers seat, while Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, and Harper filled up the back.   
Octavia and Harper were flipping through Clarke's book that had pictures of various plants and berries.   
Bellamy was staring at the ground lost in thought, when he felt the heat of someone looking at him.   
He shot his glance quickly to Clarke who had her eyes locked on him.   
Normally this would have made her squirm, made her look away, made her blush. But, no, she didn't falter.   
Her gaze was intense, Bellamy could feel his body heating.   
Suddenly he felt something against his leg. Clarke had rested her boot against his.   
The smallest of gestures to most people, but for him and Clarke, it was a moment of intimacy.   
He taped her leg back without looking away and a small smile set on her lips.   
She leaned her head back against the rover with that content smile glued to her face.   
As they rode on down the trail, he chose not to take his eyes of her, especially her lips; he was going to get that kiss. Soon. He felt it. He needed it.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And boom goes the dynamite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't contain myself. I had to post it all.  
> So all seven chapters here for your enjoyment.
> 
> These were drabbles I made into a story, somewhat
> 
> My first Fanfic I have ever written so please be gentle! lol  
> Would love for you to comment!!\
> 
> Bellarke is love!

7.

 

"We have to stop!" Monty cried out to all who were riding in the back.   
"I can't see the road. The rain..." Monty had pulled off and put the rover in park. "There is a cave right up ahead, we can set up camp here and ride out the storm."

Clarke and Bellamy looked at eachother and both nodded as if to say they approved. They all collected their belongings and filed out of the rover. They made their way into the cave which was spacious but also dark. Using their lanterns, Monty and Jasper searched for wood to start a fire. Everyone was wet from the rain and shivering, so when the fire illuminated the cave, relief filled the air. 

Clarke, Harper and Octavia sat around the fire and began to remove their socks and shoes. As their toes were warming, Harper and Octavia got carried away in conversation while Clarke had let her mind slip away.   
She was thinking about how successful the trip had been and how Bellamy hadn't left her side the whole day. Bellamy would find subtle ways to touch her, and she didn't hold back her smile when he said something funny. She had let her guard down and she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. 

Her sweet thoughts of Bellamy turned when she glanced his direction over the fire and saw him taking off his shirt.   
Her eyes followed the motion. He was just drying his shirt, Clarke. Keep it together.   
Other people are around so you have to play it cool, can you manage?   
Her thoughts were saying one thing but she had yet to look away from him. 

Bellamy spotted her staring. It took her a moment to notice since her eyes were glued to his abs. He is so sexy, she thought.   
When she did finally recognize that she was caught gawking at him, her whole body heated from her toes to her blushing face. He was wearing a smirk on his face and his eyes had grown darker than usual. 

She peeled her eyes away and quickly listened to what Octavia was saying, a distraction, a necessary distraction.   
Clarke didn't have much time to get involved because she felt his presence right next to her. 

"Productive day, wasn't it princess?" Bellamy's voice was low where only she could hear him. She knew his shirt was still off, so she prepared herself before she turned to see him towering over her. She looked to him making sure to look only in his eyes. 

"I am very pleased, yes." 

She tried to be as casual as possible. Did he need to stand so close to her? He was literally glowing from the fire light and Clarke could barely get her thoughts in order. 

"Too bad we couldn't anticipate this storm,though."   
She added after the silence between them had grown too long and she didn't want her nerves getting the best of her.   
It was just a shirtless guy, Clarke. Wrong, it was shirtless Bellamy. This internal battle with herself was torture.

Bellamy was watching her face carefully and almost looked amused. Could he see what he was doing to her? 

"I think it is actually kind of nice that we get to stay the night away from camp. Just relaxing. It reminds me of our first days on Earth when we were alone and doing whatever the hell we wanted," Bellamy eyes had gone hazy with his reminiscing, "A lot has changed." 

"Everything has changed." Clarke responded. 

Bellamy had taken a seat next to her now.   
Across the fire, Jasper had pulled out his moonshine and was pouring shots and handing them out. Clarke reached out to take the two cups that Monty was handing her. She handed Bellamy his cup. 

"What should we toast to?" She asked aloud to the whole group.

"Surviving another day because we are awesome," Raven throws out. Everyone laughs and knocks back their moonshine. 

"Let me see those cups, refills, refills..." Jasper demands as he takes everyone's cup back.

Everyone has a few shots and conversation is alive around the bright burning fire. Clarke notices how young Octavia looks as she is laughing. Monty and Harper look so at ease and she hasn't seen that side of them in a long time. Raven is hilarious when she is drunk, making jokes, keeping everyone with a smile on their face. And Jasper is pretty much himself, enjoying the little things.

Then there is Bellamy. 

He is sitting with his arms behind him holding up his weight. His curls have dried, but obviously not his shirt. Clarke is sitting criss-crossed next to him, enjoying his heat and melting every time she hears his laugh. Octavia looks over to the two of them with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Clarke, the rain has stopped!" Octavia says loudly startling Clarke.

"I'm sure it's not over yet, O" Clarke replies casually.

"Well, this wood isn't burning well, it is too wet. Can you go grab some paper from the rover to keep this bad boy going?"

Clarke was more than willing to help, so she hopped up and headed out of the cave.

"Wait!" Octavia shouted. "Bellamy needs to come with you for safety." 

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia, letting her know, she wasn't subtle. Clarke turned to find Bellamy already standing and heading over to her carrying a lantern. 

Dammit, still no shirt. 

She waited for Bellamy to catch up and smiled up at him. They headed up the hill to where they had parked the rover.

"Your shirt still isn't dry, huh?" Clarke was only slightly tipsy but it was enough to tease him. 

She met his eyes looking playful, but his eyes looked dark. 

"Let me go back and grab my shirt since it bothers you so much" Bellamy turned back and made to leave.

"No, no, Bell I was only joking."   
Clarke reached out to grab his arm even though she knew he was being dramatic on purpose.   
He turned back to her just in time for Clarke's hand to slide down his stomach. Correction, his tight muscles.   
She pulled away as if she had just burned her hand. She could just kick herself at how silly she was being. Why did he turn her on like this? 

She wasn't sure how long she was in her thoughts but she looked up to find Bellamy had locked her in a killer stare. 

"Sorry..." She murmured as she shook her head.

Bellamy hadn't said anything. He just moved a step closer to her. 

She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Hopefully, she seemed more relaxed on the outside. 

"We better find this paper before the rain starts back up," Clarke says stepping into the back of the rover using the lantern to light her search.   
Bellamy remained outside in the dark and she dug around and grabbed handfuls of papers that didn't look important. 

She heard the rain pick back up again and decided that was enough paper; they better get back in the cave.   
Clarke jumped out of the back of the rover.

Bellamy was standing there looking at her.   
The rain was pouring down and had soaked his curls. She stood transfixed. The rain drops were trickling down his skin and she couldn't help but raise the lantern up higher to get a better look. He was so beautiful like this. When her eyes finally reached his again, she couldn't read his expression. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting in the rain" She said above the noise of the rain. 

"Yeah, well I am tired of waiting" Bellamy said these words gently but his eyes are so intense that Clarke began to shake. 

"Bell-" 

Bellamy didn't wait for her to speak. He lunged forward and grabbed her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her. Clarke was taken by surprise but once she realized what was happening she gave in to his passion and kissed him back. Her whole body heated even though she was standing in the cold rain. She wrapped her arms around his bare skin and held on for dear life. When his tongue dipped in her mouth, a shiver went down her spine. His hands were in her hair, then around her waist pulling her into his embrace. His lips were relentless against hers, letting out all of his pint up emotions. His skin was slick from the rain but he was so warm.

Bellamy pulled back to catch his breath, but he held Clarke to his chest. Clarke stared up at him, her lips still tingling. 

"Wow..." was all that Clarke could manage.

"Holy shit, Clarke, I have wanted to do that for so long." Bellamy leaned down and kissed her forehead. He took a deep breath that sounded like pure relief. 

"You're telling me..." Clarke laughed into the air. Her hands were placed on his chest and she began to rub her fingers in circles on him; slowly realizing he was finally hers to touch.

"Come on Clarke, lets get out of the rain" Bellamy slowly released her and took hold of her hand.

"Wait" 

Bellamy looked to Clarke confused. Clarke jumped to her tippy toes and dove into Bellamy's lips. Within seconds they were making out again. Clarke was pressed up against the rover as Bellamy moved his hands over every inch of her. She'd be okay drowning in the rain as long as he was holding her. 

They eventually made their way back into the cave.

"Where are the papers?" Octavia asked causing them to snap out of their reverie. 

Bellamy and Clarke look to each other and laughed hysterically making everyone confused. With their fingers interlocked they sat down by the now dying fire. But to them the fire had just been sparked.

 

THE END


End file.
